


A way to get the ninja's attention

by Kamaleen



Series: LOL but with A/B/O dynamics (Mostly about Jhin because he's my favorite) [1]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 11:52:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15000326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamaleen/pseuds/Kamaleen
Summary: "This is not a good time to be here, painter," Zed spoke as Jhin started stealing the minions after their opponent was temporary gone."You got the kill Zed, now let me have my share," the Virtuoso said, shooting another minion. "By the way, I'm free after this match, in case you're interested," Jhin continued as he shot another minion and ignored Zed's warning growl. "And there is a good reason for you to be polite," the omega added, also intently swaying his hip a bit to get the message across."You don't have to walk like Camille. I can smell it since your arrival to the Rift," Zed grunted and chopped another minion down but let Jhin took the kill. "You're lucky I'm in a mood to be generous."





	A way to get the ninja's attention

**Author's Note:**

> So...I just want to write a Zed/Jhin story with A/B/O theme, that's all.  
> However, I might write Shen/Jhin or other stories with A/B/O dynamics. That's why I put it in a series.
> 
> Warning: this work has no beta-reader. So

 

 

 

Jhin wasn't sure that should he be annoyed or delightful when he saw who he would be up against.

It's another match, another day in the Rift. Rumble took the top lane, Zed took the middle lane as usual, Rengar was somewhere in the jungle, and Jhin was stuck with Camille. Yes, Camille, he didn't know why the Summoner thought that it would be wise to have this female beta as a support. In his opinion, this woman would be at the maximum of her usefulness when she was on the top lane or in the jungle. And Jhin knew that Camille also agreed with him on this.

"Don't worry, I'm not so happy with this arrangement either," Camille said as she walked besides him to meet their opponents. Her eyes were fixed on the path ahead. "I would rather be useful on the top lane than to be stuck with a child who knows nothing of wars and battles. Showmanship has no place in battle."

"Oh, if we're not on the same team I would be very happy to help burry your ugliness," Jhin replied, Whisper in his hand. "Honestly, my dear Camille, I've started to wonder what type of stories will suit you most. You seem to be the type that would blindly abandon their loves for something looking great on the outside but hollows on the inside."

"I think we've reached an agreement that we'll have tolerated each other's presences until this match is over," was the reply he got and Jhin chuckled. He was quite entertained, and he wanted to know how this match would play out.

As they turned the corner, Jhin saw a spark of purple and gold. Oh, now he knew who they're facing against.

"The Charmer? And the Rebel?" the male omega spoke, voice showing no emotion as he regarded the two Vastayans with a frown behind his mask. "This is going to be very, very, interesting." Jhin said, already looking forward to hear Xayah and Camille taunting each other over and over. And he didn't need to wait long for Xayah to turn and see them.

"Wait, magic powered sword legs? Is this a joke?" the female Vastayan put her hands on her hip as if to empathize her taunt. Besides him, Camille's expression didn't change but Jhin could hear a faint reeling of something inside her kicked up.

"I agree with you, puppeteer," Camille said, stepping ahead; Jhin loved how she called him 'puppeteer'. "This is going to be a very interesting match," the beta added, already marking her target.

Just liked he had stated; Jhin wasn't sure that should he be annoyed or delightful when he saw who he would be up against. Mostly he could tolerate the ignorant teammates or opponents, but Xayah did make him felt sick sometimes; he's not a big fan of that edge lord-wannabe. But he's fine with Rakan, even that this male Vastayan was the most annoying support he ever had met. And when they were on the same team and his heat was about to hit, Rakan would suddenly become so possessive and protective.

To be honest, Jhin loved the attention this alpha Vastayan would give him when the Vurtuoso was in pre-heat. There was one time they were paired together and up against Xayah, seeing Rakan kicking her in the face to protect him was very satisfying. However, he didn't plan to spend this heat with Rakan. Maybe next time.

"Jhin," Camille said on his third round of teleporting back to get some items. "Would you be upset if I want to slain your target?"

Jhin knew that it's not a request; Camille was telling him what she was going to do and that he shouldn't be in her way. "Since I've nothing against someone making that annoying voice disappear, I don't care what you do as long as you take the bullets for me," he replied, and Camille gave an approval noise before she swiftly walked ahead of him.

 

While Camille dealt with that moody Vastaya, Jhin decided to go see how one of his favorite alphas was doing.

He headed to find Zed at the mid lane.

It had been months since Zed had stopped hunting him. It's not because the Shadow ninja got over with whatever he saw at Jhin's art but because his new fascination about the Virtuoso. In this case, Jhin wasn't sure if this was better or worse.

 _Well, at least that fool id more likely to protect me than to kill me._  Jhin thought, mentally chuckled as he made his way to where Zed was busy with Cassiopeia.

Cassiopeia gave a surprise but threatening hiss when she saw him emerging from the bush. Jhin made sure to throw his grenade toward her before looking away. He heard Zed jumped in and then the Noxian was eliminated.

"This is not a good time to be here, painter," Zed spoke as Jhin started stealing the minions after their opponent was temporary gone.

"You got the kill Zed, now let me have my share," the Virtuoso said, shooting another minion. "By the way, I'm free after this match, in case you're interested," Jhin continued as he shot another minion and ignored Zed's warning growl. "And there is a good reason for you to be polite," the omega added, also intently swaying his hip a bit to get the message across.

"You don't have to walk like Camille. I can smell it since your arrival to the Rift," Zed grunted and chopped another minion down but let Jhin took the kill. "You're lucky I'm in a mood to be generous."

"I see," Jhin nodded, knowing that Zed was in a courting mood or else he would have chased Jhin away. This was one of the difference between Zed and Shen. Shen would tolerate Jhin taking all of his kills whenever the Virtuoso felt like it, while Zed would let Jhin be greedy only when his heat was near. "I will not be inviting Shen then," he grinned, shooting another minion with grace. "Even that I love to see you two fight for me. Or should I ask Rakan to entertain me while you two settle who will have me first?"

"Don't push your luck," Zed shoved him away, looking around to see if Cassiopeia was back yet. "And get back to your lane," the alpha bared his teeth, telling Jhin that his patience was wearing thin. The omega chuckled, confidence that he now had Zed's full attention.

"Camille is having fun killing that poor edgy lady, I don't want to interrupt her," the Virtuoso shrugged but did take a step back and let Zed took care of the rest of this minion wave.

 

Jhin arrived back at his lane in time to see Camille trying to chop Xayah's head with her legs. Wanting to see Xayah danced, Jhin helped stunned the female Vastayan in place and watched with a grin on his face as Camille took her down. Rakan shouted something before he retreated back to his turret and this made Camille laugh.

"So," Jhin said after they cleared another wave of minions, "did you have fun?"

"Until you came back," was the reply. Not what he wanted to hear, but it wasn't unexpected either.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

During the rest of the match, Jhin had to admit that he was quite bored. To have a chance to kill someone was still entertaining, but now he felt like he needed something more than blood and gore. He wanted to be touched, to be ravaged, and perhaps he had shown his eager too much that Camille made an act of covering her nose.

"Oh, come on scissors-leg," Jhin rolled his eyes when he saw what she was doing. "We are in the middle of a team fight," he added nonchalantly. Honestly, the Jhin didn't really care of what Camille smelt or what her opinions were. He just wanted to rile Zed up as much as possible. The more Zed took in his scent, the more aggressive and possessive he would become; it totally excited Jhin.

Jhin found out in the next team fight how badly his scent had effected Zed. Let's say that he almost attacked Camille because she couldn't keep him safe from Jarvan IV coming from behind while Jhin was shooting and immobile. Zed immediately changed target from Xayah and went for Jarvan. After that he and Camille almost went against each other's throat if not for Rengar.

"You two can kill each other after this match," their jungle said after he succeeded in stopping both Zed and Camille. "And Jhin, don't be so smug," he added, pointing at Jhin who seemed to be enjoying this way too much.

"It's not my fault they summoned me when my heat is around the corner," the Virtuoso replied, smirking as he intently walked pass Zed. "Now, since our dear opponents are waiting to respawn, shouldn't we be taking down drakes or their turrets? I'll go for the turrets."

And he headed off without waiting for anyone to reply. Rengar just rolled his eyes and went for the drake with Rumble while Zed went with him. Camille huffed and went to do some warding before joining him and Zed.

Zed, Jhin, and Camille had successfully taken down a turret and an inhibitor before the other team came back. They retreated and Zed did steal a slap or two on his ass. This made Jhin smirked while Camille shot them a disapproving look. At the same time, Rengar and Rumble had successfully taken another Cloud drake.

 

The match went on and Jhin found himself being touched here and there by Zed. There was several time he almost considered letting Zed took a quick kiss when Camille warned him with her blade to his throat. If he was not on her team, she would be slicing his neck by now.

In the end, they won this match and Jhin was both disappointed and excited. He was disappointed because he still wanted to play and tease Zed more, but also excited because this meant he could finally enjoy his heat. Apart from a popular belief that Zed cared nothing about omegas, some would go as far as Zed being an abusive partner, was so not true. The shadow ninja knew how to handle omegas well and he had never crossed the lines, even when he was with Jhin.

 

"Another match well-done," Rumble spoke as they watched their opponents' nexus exploded. Jhin nodded, agreeing with the Yordle while pretending not to be effected by the way Zed was groping him.

"Disgusting," Camille said from beside them. Jhin was sure that she wasn't talking about the other team. "I'm getting out of here."

"Me too," Rengar said, following after Camille as they walked back to their base to be teleported back to where they were from. Jhin walked with Zed and didn't mind the hand on his lower back – the hand that kept going lower toward his ass.

"You're going back with me," Zed hissed when they reached their base. Jhin hummed his agreement and let Zed leaded him toward the platform. Camille and Rengar were already gone and Rumble was behind them.

"See you next time," the mechanic said as both of them stepped onto the platform. Zed growled and Jhin nodded. Then, everything turned bright blue and Jhin found himself back in Ionian with Zed. The alpha's arm was around his waist and one of hands were already pulling at Jhin's clothes.

"We're in the middle of a forest," Jhin complained, but he did complied and pulled at the straps holding his clothes together. He knew that Zed had a habit of tearing his clothes off when the alpha did not want to wait – which happened all the time. So, he had to be quick if he didn't want his clothes to be ruined.

"Shut up," was the reply he got and Jhin obediently shredded his clothes to the forest floor and let Zed grabbed and groped him as much as the alpha wanted.

"You're too skinny. I'd told you to eat more," the ninja said as he worked his hands up and down Jhin's body. He tweaked the nipples and Jhin moaned.

"I'm a busy man Zed. The world always need a work from a genius," Jhin replied. He wanted to kiss Zed but he didn't want to take the mask off when they're outdoor – exposed. "My work comes first."

"Your health comes first," a growl, then another tweak and Jhin moaned.

"Too sensitive there," the omega said, reaching out to put both his arms on Zed's shoulders. Then he almost yelped in surprise as Zed's hand moved behind him and plunged two fingers into his already dripping hole.

"That's rude!" Jhin yelled, trying to pull himself away but to no avail. Zed's grip on him was too strong and Jhin stopped struggling because he didn't want to tear his own skin from trying to break free. "Zed, I know you like blood but I don't enjoy bleeding during my heat."

"Shut your mouth. I won't make you bleed," was a reply he got before Zed started pulling his fingers out and pushing in again. Jhin sighed and groaned at the burn. However, the burn didn't last long since Zed's action did stimulate and accelerate his body to go into heats quicker. Not long after Zed slowly dry fucking him with two fingers that Jhin found himself getting wetter and leaking. He whimpered as Zed pushed him to stand with his front against a tree, another hand slapped at his inner thighs to move them apart.

"Your gauntlets," Jhin said, gesturing toward the claws which could have hurt him badly if Zed wasn't careful. "I don't like them."

"I'm not going to hurt you," Zed slapped his buttock and pinned both Jhin's hands above his head with one hand. The other went to his hip to hold him still. "What is your color?" the alpha asked and this made Jhin always had Zed as one of his choices. Zed was rough, but he did not do rape nor dubious-consent. Actually, Zed was the one who demanded they set rules since before the first time Jhin spent his heat with him.

"Green."

Jhin grunted his answer and was rewarded with the sharp thrust. It burned but it was bearable. He pushed back and was rewarded with a slap to the butt.

Zed murmured something about Jhin being irritating and irresistible at the same time before thrusting harder. Jhin keened. It didn't take long for Zed to be able to sheath himself fully inside Jhin and the omega moaned in delight. The heat inside him burn so good and Jhin was too damn pleased to care when Zed's fingers dug harshly into his skin. They would leave bruises but Jhin would deal with them in another day.

The alpha speeded up his thrusted and Jhin encouraged it. He let out a muffled scream when Zed hit his prostate and that made the ninja responded by aiming to hit that sweet spot every time he thrusted in. They scraped the need inside him so good that he was so ready to orgasm. Yet, Jhin tried to hold out. He wanted to be finished by the Zed's knot.

"Knot me," Jhin panted through the mask. Normally he had never begged anyone, he would rather bend them to his will, but right now he was in heat and he needed it. His calm and collective mask had been cracked by his biology. "Come on, I'm close."

"You're talking too much," Zed growled right beside his ear and the vibration in his voice went straight to his groin. "You're always vocal, it's like you want everyone to hear."

"I wonder what they think when they see me." Jhin taunted right back. He knew Zed couldn't bare the feeling of sharing the omega under him with anyone. "Maybe they won't be growling and going slow likes they don't have any strength left."

Zed growled and picked up his pace immediately. Jhin grinned behind his mask despite how it made him struggle to breath during this coupling. He was feeling too hot right now but another part told him that this was not enough. He wanted more. He wanted the knot.

Jhin opened his mouth and was about to complain when he felt something pushing against his rim.  _There it is!_  His mind screamed with Joy when it realized that Zed was trying to push himself in. So, to help the process went quicker, Jhin tried to relax his ring-muscles despite how hard it was to do so when his prostrate was assaulted with every thrust.

"I'm close…" the omega moaned, knocking his forehead against the tree as Zed increased the pace. Everything was blurring together and then it stopped. The world around him exploded as Zed forced his knot in, bringing them both over the edge.

Jhin felt like his arms and legs had turned into jelly. He let his head hang down and didn't fight it when Zed pulled him back. The ninja lowered them both to the ground, sitting with Jhin seated securely in his lap. His hand had let Jhin's writs go so the alpha could grab Jhin's masks and pulled them off.

"You're going to suffocate yourself," he said, one hand threading through Jhin's hair as the artist rested his head on Zed shoulder. One part of him wanted to protest that everything was fine but the other half knew that it wasn't. The fire in his stomach hadn't died down, only subdued for a period of time. He would be burning up again soon.

A wind blew through the forest and Jhin just realized how naked he was. His clothes were in a pile along with his weapons, but he didn't have the strength to reach for them.

"Next time, keep it in your pants until we reach somewhere secure," Jhin said, annoyed. "I don't enjoy being exposed like this."

He could almost feel Zed rolling his eyes from behind. "Bossy."

"No, I'm not," he was quick to defend himself. "Stop being a barbaric and get me somewhere safe. And don't forget my stuffs."

"You're lucky you're in heat," Zed gave him an empty warning before the ninja teleported them both back to his temple. To Kusho's old room if Jhin remembered what Zed had told him correctly. It made the Virtuoso smirked as he wondered what Kusho would feel if he knew his former student fuck Jhin in here.

Zed managed to get both of them onto the bed and Jhin let out a pleased sigh. The wind outside might help cooling him down from his own burning heat, but once the sex was over it only made him shiver.

"New curtains," the omega said as he looked around the room. "What happened to the old ones?"

"You said you don't like white," Zed replied. "So I changed them to red and purple."

"Impressive."

They stayed like that for a while, both laying on their sides with Zed spooning Jhin from behind. The ninja had somehow discarded the gauntlets before getting both of them in the bed. Jhin started humming some songs and Zed started tapping his fingers against his hip in the same rhythm.

A while after that Zed was able to pull out. He did and Jhin sighed as he turned to lay on his back. The Virtuoso watched as Zed got out from the bed, fixed his clothes, and put the gauntlets back on.

"I'm going to get your clothes and your weapons." The alpha said as he threw a blanket over Jhin. "Don't start without me."

The last sentence was a growl before Zed disappeared. Jhin rolled his eyes and relaxed back, hands already sneaking down to play with his hole. Of course he would never listen to Zed's warning, he loved when the ninja was riled up. Also, he knew that Zed wanted him to disobey.

 

 

 


End file.
